


Wool Gathering

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Weekly Berena Fix - DreamA wee short story, part of the Confluence universe





	Wool Gathering

The suburban sounds of a baking hot Sunday afternoon in July filled the air, Bernie face down on a lounger, a fresh covering of factor 30 glistening on her skin. 

Serena had persuaded Bernie to wear a bikini top and short shorts, and was even more smug that she had encouraged her to undo the back of her top to avoid those unnecessary tan lines. 

Pushing her sunglasses up, she ran her eyes over Bernie’s back; even after all this time her wife still had a quite marvellous figure for someone who was nearing sixty – we both are, she thought. 

Bernie had decided that they needed to do something physical together that wasn’t sex once they were married, so beginners yoga classes became intermediate classes, and in turn became addictive.

If someone had told Serena four years ago that she would be the healthiest and fittest she’d ever been. She would have told them to dream on.


End file.
